


you and me together

by cherryvivi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvivi/pseuds/cherryvivi
Summary: After the Mixnine finale, Heejin and Hyunjin share a moment on the way home.





	you and me together

**Author's Note:**

> \o/  
> thank you so much everyone who left lovely comments or kudos on my last fic!! it really means the world to me & makes me so happy ☆  
> also i know i said my last work would be a longer one but i really wanted to write some 2jin so here it is  
> i hope you enjoy this :)  
> also uhhh i haven't actually watched mixnine lmao ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hyunjin is startled out of her thoughts when she feels Heejin’s fingers wrap around hers. She squeezes them gently, feeling glad for the closeness. She doesn’t want to think about how they were almost separated.

Heejin leans her head on Hyunjin’s shoulder and sighs. The car pulls slowly onto the next road, the dim sound of the managers talking in the front seat lulling them into steady relaxation.

“What are you thinking about?” Hyunjin finally asks.

Heejin giggles softly. “What do you think?”

“Congratulations anyway,” Hyunjin offers again.

Heejin nods her head. “It didn’t really feel like a victory, to be honest.”

“Why not?”

Heejin smiles gently up at her. “Because you weren’t there with me.”

Hyunjin feels something tug at her heart. She pulls a face, putting on a front. “It’s too late to be this cheesy.”

“It’s early enough. I can be cheesy whenever I want to be.” Heejin laughs with her, and then snuggles closer to her side, straining her seatbelt and digging her elbow lightly into Hyunjin’s side.

“Seriously,” she mutters, low and sweet, “I don’t want to leave your side. Ever.”

Her breath tickles her skin. Hyunjin turns her face slightly into her.

“Me neither,” she whispers.

Heejin’s eyes flick to the front seats. Their managers are focused on driving, so she takes a chance and plants a quick kiss on Hyunjin’s lips. She can still taste the strawberry lip gloss that was applied hours ago before the finale began.

“Seriously though, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Stop saying seriously.”

Heejin pouts playfully. “Jokingly, then. I love you.”

Hyunjin presses their foreheads together, closing her eyes and sighing. “I love you too,” she says. “And we’re a team. Right?”

“Right. 2Jin for life.” She pulls away slightly to grin, the corners of her mouth turning up - one of Hyunjin’s favourite things about her. Her smile is bright in the darkness of the back seat. “When we get back, we have to prove we’re the superior pairing.”

Hyunjin chuckles. “Obviously. The others don’t stand a chance.”

“We’ll have to strategise later about what we can do.” Heejin pulls away and Hyunjin’s heart leaps, but she only stretches briefly before returning to her side. Her heartbeat calms down, but slowly. She definitely has some new abandonment issues, but she’ll have to reflect on those later. Right now, all she wants to do is be as close to Heejin as possible.

“I love how big your hands are,” Heejin says suddenly, and Hyunjin laughs.

“Really?”

“Don’t laugh, I’m going somewhere with this.”

Hyunjin still smirks at her. “Alright, go on.”

“When you hold my hand, it feels like you’re protecting me. Is that too cheesy?”

“Absolutely.”

Hyunjin kisses her cheek as they pull into the car park. “I love your cheesiness.”

Heejin giggles. “Don’t ever let me go. I want to stay with you forever, okay?”

Hyunjin links their pinky fingers together. “Forever.”

They hold hands as they get out of the car, leaving Mixnine behind them. Hyunjin doesn’t think she’ll be letting go of Heejin’s hand for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave kudos or comments :) i really love feedback  
> i am working on a longer yves/gowon oneshot at the moment so look out for that if you're interested!!


End file.
